


Sind wir egoistisch oder normal?

by va_di_pa



Series: Sind wir egoistisch oder normal? [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Egoist - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22049200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/va_di_pa/pseuds/va_di_pa
Summary: Lest einfach mal rein.Dies war ein Gedanke von mir den ich aufschrieb
Series: Sind wir egoistisch oder normal? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663474





	Sind wir egoistisch oder normal?

Wir wollen leben.

  
Wir wollen glücklich sein.  
Wir wollen niemanden verlieren den wir lieben.  
Wir wollen frei sein.  
Wir wollen uns keine Sorgen machen müssen.

Wir wollen, Wir wollen, Wir wollen

Andere wollen leben.  
Andere wollen glücklich sein.  
Andere wollen niemanden verlieren den sie lieben.  
Andere wollen frei sein.  
Andere wollen sich keine Sorgen machen müssen.

Andere wollen, Andere wollen, Andere wollen

Warum lassen wir sie dann nicht?

Sind wir egoistisch oder normal?


End file.
